Nothing's Perfect
by fanficlover167
Summary: Bella's been abused since she was 5 for being able to tell when bad stuff was going to happen. Her dad killed her mom when she was 11, and she also has a little sister to take care of. What will happen when the Cullen's move to Forks? Not a good summary. Bella human, Cullen's Vamps.
1. The Start

**Hey guys! I decided to make a new story. I don't own Twilight, and enjoy! Also, I DO NOT cuss in my stories**

**Warning: Abuse.**

**PROLOGUE**

**Bella's pov 11 YEARS OLD**

* * *

"Bella, take Lindsay and go to y'alls room! Go now!" My mother, Renée Swan, shouted at me.

I grabbed my one year old sister, ran upstairs to our room, and locked the door. I put Lindsay down in her crib and sat down on my bed. Something bad was going to happen tonight, I could feel it. I always got this tingling feeling in my hands when something bad was going to happen or something dangerous was near. If it was really bad or dangerous, it would spread up my arms. That's part of the reason I always got beat by my dad. He calls me a 'Freak of nature.' He beats my mom too, but for what reason, I have no idea, but something's going to change tonight, I know it.

I heard screaming coming from downstairs, and Lindsay started crying. I walked over to her, picked her up, and started rocking her back and forth, while covering her ears. Suddenly, everything was quiet, no screaming or banging. That's never a good sign, ever. Lindsay had stopped crying by now, so I put her back in her crib, and headed to the the living room. When I got there I was met with a horrifying sight.

My mom was lying on the ground, blood covering her and around her. I screamed and ran to her. I bent down and checked for a pulse on her neck and wrist. I panicked, no pulse. All of a sudden, I felt a presence behind me, so I slowly stood and turned around. My dad, Charlie Swan, was standing there with an evil grin and glint in his eyes. I gulped, and he walked over to me. He sicked me in the knee and punched me in the stomach over and over again.

He stopped after a while of punching and kicking me and said, "Call an ambulance and make up a story why she's dead or you'll end up just like her," Then walked off into the kitchen, most likely to get a beer. I crawled over to the phone painfully, and dialed 911.

"This is 911, what is your e-"

'My mom's dead," I sobbed.

* * *

**3 hours later**

I stood outside with Lindsay on my hip, as the paramedics hauled my mom off. I had told them that I found her in the living room, with a knife lying beside her. I was disgusted with myself, I just wish I could tell them the truth, but I had to keep quiet or else I would be dead too. He'll get what's coming to him later on.

* * *

**6 years later**

I heard the door slam from here in the kitchen, and flinched, dad was home.

"Go to the room, Lindsay, and stay there," I commanded to my 7 year old sister. She knew exactly what was going to happen, and she was only 7.

She hesitated, but nodded, then ran upstairs, right as he came into the room.

"Where's my food?" He yelled.

I got the plate of orange chicken and green beans off the counter, along with two beers and set it on the table. He sat down in the chair and began eating. I waited until he finished eating, and just stood there. I knew better than to leave, I would just get punished more.

"Come here girl!" He barked.

I hurried over, and stood in front of him. He punched me in the stomach and I fell to the ground gasping for my breath. He punched me again in the stomach, and this time, I puked up blood.

"Look what you did, you made a mess!" He screamed the kicked me in the ribs. I swear I heard a crunch. He punched me in the face this time, grabbed a beer and left the kitchen to the living room, to watch baseball.

"Clean up the mess!" I heard him yell.

I sighed and got up. I walked into the hallway, got a mop, and cleaned up the blood. After it was clean, I snuck into the living room to see if he had passed out yet, he had. I limped back into the kitchen and quietly fixed me and Lindsay a plate of food to eat, and almost crawled up the stairs to our room.

I walked into our room and sat on the bed she and I shared. I gave her a plate and we started eating. After we finished eating, I hid the plate under the bed, and stood up.

"Where are you going, sissy?" She asked, frightened.

I smiled at her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back. I've got to clean myself up," I whispered softly. She nodded and I walked quietly into the bathroom.

I closed and locked the door then looked in the mirror. I sucked in a deep breath, and instantly regretted it. My ribs were killing me from where he kicked me. I lifted my shirt up, there were bruises everywhere, but the one from tonight was purple and blue. I pulled down my shirt and choked back a sob. I looked in the mirror again, and saw that my cheek was blue from where he punched me. That is going to be a little hard to cover up in the morning, but I'll do the best I can.

I sighed and left the bathroom. When I got to our room, Lindsay was already laying down, but she was still awake with the light on. I shut the door and turned the light off. I walked over to the bed and laid down on the side closest to the door. I heard her sigh.

"Sissy, when is this going to stop?" she asked me. I sat up and she did too, I could still see her in the dark because their was light coming from the window.

"When is what going to stop?"

"Everything. The pain. The loneliness," she said.

I started crying. She shouldn't be like this, she shouldn't know what loneliness is. She's only 7.

"I don't know, baby girl, but I do know this, I'm going to try and get us out of here as soon as possible. The day I turn 18 we are leaving" I answered while stroking her hair.

She yawned.

"Okay, can you sing to me sissy?"

"Sure."

She laid back down, and I followed suit.

_ANGEL-SARAH MCLACHLAN_

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_for that second chance_  
_for a break that would make it okay_  
_there's always some reason_  
_to feel not good enough_  
_and it's hard at the end of the day_  
_I need some distraction_  
_oh beautiful release_  
_memories seep from my veins_  
_let me be empty_  
_and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

_so tired of the straight line_  
_and everywhere you turn_  
_there's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_and the storm keeps on twisting_  
_you keep on building the lies_  
_that you make up for all that you lack_  
_it don't make no difference_  
_escaping one last time_  
_it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_  
_this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

_in the arms of the angel_  
_fly away from here_  
_from this dark cold hotel room_  
_and the endlessness that you fear_  
_you are pulled from the wreckage_  
_of your silent reverie_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_  
_you're in the arms of the angel_  
_may you find some comfort here_

Once I finished the song I looked at her with tears in my eyes. She was asleep, but she had a smile on her face that made me smile as well. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you Linds," I whispered to her.

I dozed off five minutes after with a smile on my face too.


	2. School

**HEY GUYS! SO, IT'S BEEN WHILE, AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

Bella's POV

* * *

I woke up to the sound of stomping on the stairs, which means dads about to leave for work. I quickly woke Lindsay up, but didn't have enough time to tell her to hide.

The door slammed open and hit the wall with a bang. He shot Lindsay a sadistic smile and I instantly got defensive and scooted so I was in front of Lindsay. He walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and slung me to the ground. I tried to get back up, but he kicked me in the gut, effectively knocking the breath out of me.

While I was on the ground, he grabbed Lindsay's arm, throwing her as well. He kicked her in the stomach, and punched her in the face. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket. I couldn't believe he was doing that, he's never gone that far with her before, especially right before he goes to work. She started kicking around and I mentally cursed, that will just make it worse.

He slapped her in the face, and she cried out. He lifted up her shirt and cut a line down the right side of her stomach. She was crying and sobbing by now. I looked away, I couldn't look at what he was doing. I hate it when he hurts her. Finally, he finished with her, but that meant he was starting on me. He dragged himself over to me and grabbed my hair. He pulled me up, and punched me in the stomach, then dropped me. He put the knife at the top of my stomach, right below my breast, then dragged it down to my belly button. I had to try to keep myself from screaming out.

Suddenly, he stopped and stomped out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the front door slam after a few seconds. I got up slowly and limped over to Lindsay. I helped her stand up and walked her to the bathroom. Since there was only enough hot water for one person, I let her take one first. While she was in the shower, I limped back into our room and grabbed some clothes for both of us to change into, and walked back to the bathroom.

Once she got out, I got in and took a quick shower. I got out and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a cheap white shirt that said, 'Love Me or Love Me Not.'

I turned to her after grabbing my foundation, and bent down so that I was her height. I covered the bruises on her face, as well as mine. After I covered our bruises, we walked downstairs and to the kitchen. I quickly got us a piece of bread to hold us over until we could eat again. We got outside and walked out to my beat up, rusted old truck (I had saved up for it). I started the engine while she got in the other side. I started driving to Lindsay's school, which was only about two minutes away. After I had dropped her off, I drove to my school. I got there with 10 minutes left until first period started. I pulled my Ipod out of my bag (Once again, I had to save up for it), and turned on the song, 'How you Remind me,' by Nickleback.

I continued to listen to my Ipod until the bell rang. I got out of my car and walked to my first class, English. Class went by really fast, along with every other one until Lunch.

I Walked into the lunchroom and sat at my usual table alone, which was fine by me, as long as people left me alone, I would be fine. Since I didn't have the money to eat, I pulled out my favorite book, Wurthering Heights, and began reading. All of a sudden, everything got quiet. I looked up to find that five kids had just walked in and sat at another empty table. New people, great. (Sarcasm)

These kids were beautiful, they were all pale and had gold eyes. There were two girls and three guys. The first one had blonde hair and looked like she belonged on the run-way. The other girl was really short and she had black, spiky hair. She reminded me of a pixie. The first guy was huge! He had black hair and looked like he could crush anyone with just finger, which frightened me to no end. The second one had slightly longer, blond hair and looked as if he was in pain. The last one had bronzish hair. He looked like an Adonis. The blonde girl was holding onto the muscle mans arm, and the same with the Pixie and the pained one, so I'm guessing they're couples, so they must be adopted. I felt bad for the Adonis, he seemed lonely.

I shook my head. I don't know why I'm so interested in them. I went back to reading my book. I felt someones eyes on the side of my head and shivered. I was getting a tingling feeling in my hand, something bad's going to happen or something dangerous is near. The tingling kept getting worse and worse, and I frowned. I shook it off for now, I'll find out what it is later. For the rest of lunch, I felt someone's eyes on me, but I ignored it.

All too soon, the bell for fifth period rang. I sighed, put my book in my bag, and headed to Biology. As soon as I got inside the classroom, I immediately noticed something. The Adonis was in the class and he was sitting in the empty seat next to mine. I sighed and walked to my seat. I got out my stuff I needed for this class and rested my head on the table. I was extremely exhausted, the tingling was still going and it was tiring me out. I noticed that the Adonis had moved his chair as far over to the other side as it can go, and was leaning that way. Great, he already hates me. The teacher, Mr. Banner, walked in as soon as the late bell rang and started class.

"Alright everyone, it seems we have a new student today, Mr. Edward Cullen," Mr banner started.

'_Ah, that's his name,' _I silently mused.

"So, today we will just watch a video," he finished. I silently cheered. No work, which meant I could sleep.

During the video, I felt Edwards eyes on me, so I couldn't get any sleep. It was kind of creepy, because he wouldn't stop. Right when the bell rang, he shot up out of his chair and right out the door. I shook my head. Was I really that bad? I decided not to think about him, it will just make me sad. Why would it make me sad though. I've never cared what other people thought of me, why was I starting now?

I got my stuff together and headed to my last class, Gym. I mentally groaned. I hated gym, I was awfully clumsy and it didn't help on my bruises. I walked into the locker room and noticed, once again, that their was another Cullen in my class. I walked over to my locker and grabbed my clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed in one of the stalls. I out of the bathroom and saw that everyone was already headed outside. I waited until almost everyone else was out, since it would be easier until I walked out of the locker room and in the Gym. As soon as I entered, the Pixie Cullen came up beside me. I stopped walking and turned to her, shocked.

"Hi! I'm Alice, what's your name?" She asked, pretty much bouncing up and down.

"B-Bella," I stuttered out.

'_Nice, Bella, Nice,' _I mentally scolded myself.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bella, I just know we're going to be best friends," She exclaimed.

The rest of class was spent for Alice speed talking to me and I trying to avoid getting hit in the head with balls (** A/N: Keep your mind out of the gutter, you perverts)**. About 10 minutes before the bell rang, I told Alice that I had to get something out of the locker room. When she said okay, I left for the locker room. I didn't really have to get anything, but I did have to go pick up Lindsay, her school gets out 10 minutes before mine. I got changed into my regular clothes, grabbed my stuff, and headed outside to the parking lot.

I got in my car and drove off to Lindsay's school. I parked in the lot and walked up to the school. I walked in and to her classroom. I knocked on the door and looked through the window in the door. She was the only one in there, besides the teacher. I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm so sorry if I'm late," I apologized.

"No, your not, the others were just earlier than usual," she said reassuringly. I nodded.

"Well, lets go Lindsay, we need to get home," I told her. She nodded and walked over to to me.

We walked out to my car and I helped her in and get buckled. We drove home and I parked in the car. Only then did I notice that dads car was in the drive way. I didn't clean the house yet. Crap! I was in big trouble.

**So thanks, everyone who waited for me to update and once again, I'm very sorry about the wait. Please Review!**


	3. Alice Encounter

**Hey! So sorry for not updating quicker, I'm having a really busy Summer, I have Color guard practice a lot.**

**I don't own Twilight, and please review!**

**Bella**

* * *

Crap! That's not good, he'll beat us even more. I turned to Lindsay.

"When you get inside, go straight up to the room, don't stop no matter what, got it?" She nodded.

I got out of the car and waited until Lindsay showed up next to me. We slowly made our way to the house. When we reached the door, I slowly turned the knob and opened it. I was instantly grabbed by the arm and pulled in. I could see Lindsay's panicked face.

'Go!' I mouthed to her.

She automatically ran up the stairs without him noticing. He shut the door and yanked me into the kitchen, pulling me over to the stove. I knew what he was about to do and automatically started struggling and moving around. He slapped me across the face, then turned the stove on.

I wanted to whimper, I wanted to scream and cry, and cuss him out, but I knew I couldn't. He reached for my arm and I held it out of reach the best I could, which wasn't very far. He got a hold of it and put it to the burning eye of the stove. I cried out in pain. I could feel my arm already starting to blister. He kept my arm there for 2 minutes before he finally let me go and threw me to the ground.

"Go to your room," he spat at me.

"Yes sir," I whimpered.

I scrambled off the floor, and slowly and painfully trudged up the stairs. I turned into our room and shut and locked the door. I moved over to the bed where Lindsay curled herself up in a ball. I quickly gathered her in a hug and rocked her back and forth. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. I moved my hand and wiped away a trail that made its way down her cheek.

"Sh... it's alright. Sh..." I whispered to her.

I thought about what I said. To be honest, I don't know if everything really will be fine. We would finally get out of this place in a year, I just hope we could make it that long.

"C'mon, let's go get showers," I told her.

She nodded her head. We got our clothes and headed to the bathroom. We each took a quick showers, as not to use all the hot water and get beat again and walked back to our room.

That night, I slept peacefully for once, with the dream of getting out this horrid place and our life finally getting better.

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock going off. I looked out the window, Charlie's car was gone. I felt relief flood through me and got up. I shook Lindsay awake.

"It's time to get up. Charlie already left for work," I told her. She stirred for a second, before sitting up.

"Come on, we need to get ready for school," I said.

She nodded, before getting off of the bed. We both changed, brushed our hair and teeth, me covering up my huge, noticeable bruises and her fading ones, then walked downstairs.

I quickly fixed us a piece of toast and we headed out to my car. I started the engine and drove the way to Lindsay's school, while eating my toast. I dropped her off with a goodbye, before heading to my school. I took a little longer driving, wanting to get there with little time to have to wait. When I did arrive, It was 7:25, 5 minutes until first period. I grabbed my backpack and quickly walked to English, trying to be invisible.

Apparently, luck wasn't with me, like always. I ran straight into someone, more like something. It felt like a statue! I fell to the ground painfully, landing on some old bruises. I looked up to see who it was, seeing as the person didn't fall. The tingling in my arm was, once again telling me something dangerous was near.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to run in to you," A girls voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"I-It's okay, I-It was my fault, I-I didn't s-see you," I stuttered, seeing the new girl, Alice from yesterday.

"Here let me help you up," she said, holding out her hand.

I hesitantly grabbed it. When I did, I noticed her hand was freezing cold! Immediately after I was up, I let go of her hand. She frowned a small frown, looking like she forgot something, before she smiled at me.

"Are you alright?" She questioned.

"Ya, I-I'm f-fine," I told her, still stuttering slightly, although she didn't seem to notice.

"What class do you have first?" She asked, making conversation.

"English," I replied.

"Oh, I have Math first," she said. I nodded.

"Well, would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch today?" She asked. I looked at her shocked, was she really asking me to sit with her.

"Uh, s-sure."

"Great, I'll see you at lunch," she announced excitedly, then almost literally bounced away. I shook my head and made my way to English, with my arm still tingling.

**Alice**

* * *

I walked to class alone, seeing as nobody in the family had math with me first. I turned around the corner and ran straight into someone, Bella, who fell to the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't mean to run into you," I told her.

I can't believe ran into her. I'm sure she noticed how I felt like stone. This is not good.

"I-It's okay, I-It was my fault, I-I didn't s-see you," she stuttered.

"Here let me help you up," I said, holding out my hand. It didn't really register in my mind what I had just done until her hand touched mine. She shivered unconsciously.

_'How could you be so stupid, Alice. She'll surely notice something is now!" _I mentally berated myself. I decided to ignore it and hope she didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" I questioned.

"Ya, I-I'm f-fine," she said, still stuttering slightly, but I pretended I didn't notice.

"What class do you have first?" I asked her.

"English," she told me.

"Oh, I have math first," I said. She nodded and I continued to talk._  
_

"Well, would you like to sit with me and my family aat lunch today?" I don't know why I asked, but I did.

"Uh, s-sure," she replied.

"Great, I'll see you at lunch," I announced excitedly, then walked off to math.

**Well, I know it's not much, but Bella saw Alice again. What will her family say about Bella sitting with them? Please review!**


End file.
